


Fandoms (Mature One Shots)

by Im_A_Serious_Writer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Walking Dead, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_A_Serious_Writer/pseuds/Im_A_Serious_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The basics of this is, i have loads of ideas for smutty and fluffy scenarios with my favorites in particular. So this will all be around them at first. HOWEVER! </p><p>If you want another character let me know and i'll get it done. Just tell me what you want the story line to be and who with. I'll be more than happy to do it for you, and if you want your name in the story let me know as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fandoms (Mature One Shots)

**Author's Note:**

> Look at the summary for more information.

I stand in the court yard at the prison. I stand in front of the truck tightening the cap on the radiator hose. The temperature had been climbing these past few days. It HAD to be climbing into the 90s by now. Id decided against jeans and wore the shorts Michonne had brought me back from her last run. They were a little bit tight around the bum area, but i dont know if it's because i'm gaining fat or muscle around my ass... I'm hoping muscle because i dont like the thought of having to drag a fat ass behind me when i'm sprinting away from walkers. Paired with a tank top that clung to my toned torso with sweat and the water i'd been pouring over myself in an attempt to keep cool. 

I had my head stuffed under the hood of the truck pointed away from the rest of the group. I could distinctly hear the laugh of Carl and the kids, and the soft friendly and motherly voice of Carol echoing from across the courtyard. I'm pulled from my thoughts as the rumble of Dixon's motorbike coming through the gates breaks my train of thought. He rides it up the dirt path and parks it beside the truck. I glance up at him just long enough to see him rummaging through the bag he had on the side of his bike. I stuff my head back into the truck to see if i can fix the oil leak there seems to be that i cannot for the life of me find a source for. 

I get the shock of my life when Daryl coughs from right beside me. I bang my head slightly as i jump, i stand back and look at him squinting because of the sun. I place a hand on my hip with the wrench held firmly and my other hand goes to my face to block the sun from my eyes.  
"Can i help, you?" I ask him as he leans against the truck.  
"I.. uh.. I found this. Thought you might like it. I know you're into these things... uh.. yeah" He hands me the small white package. I balance the wrench on the open hood and take it from him.  
"Open it." He pushes. So i do, and inside the small package is a small blue dream catcher. It's only about the size of my palm with 3 feathers dangling from it. I was beautiful.  
"Wow, thank-you, Daryl! I love it. But i dont want to get it dirty"I say holding my greasy hands up for him to see. He nods. "Can you keep hold of it for me until i get cleaned up?" I asked. He takes it from me and wraps it up. He slides it in his jacket pocket and smiles. 

I turn back to the truck and as i'm about to start work it starts hissing at me. Damn it! Just as i'm about to stand back up i feel hands on my hips. Daryl. He grabs my hips tightly and pulls my bum back to meet with his crotch. I keep my hands on the truck as his hands slide up my hips, my sides and up towards my breasts. Pushing his groin harder against my bum as he reaches. I hang my head low and grip the truck tighter as the feeling of his hands leave a feeling of pure bliss behind. I sigh as i turn around to face him.

"What are you doing, Daryl?" I ask. He keeps his hands on my hips and i place mine on his sides.  
"What does it look like i'm doing?" He mumbles as he starts to nibble at my neck. I moan slightly as he does this. Slowly hos hands slide down to my ass.  
"I love your ass" He mumbles. I rest my forehead on his and look at him. Suddenly aware of my surroundings i put my hands on his chest and push slightly.  
"Not here, Daryl. There's too many people." I glance back over the hood towards the very busy courtyard.  
"Yeah.." He says and as quick as he was there he was gone. He pushed off me and began walking towards the cell block with his bag. 

I'd finished the truck within the hour and decided i needed a shower. I was sweaty, sticky, covered in engine oil and dirt. After picking up a few things from my cell and saying a few pleasantries to people as i pass them in the hallway i head for the shower. Humming a random tune as i strip off my dirty clothes and drop them onto the floor near the drain. I keep my underwear on seeing as there isnt much privacy in the shower block and it was awfully public. I turn the shower head and let the water wash over me. The water tank is outside so it's freezing in the winter and absolutely boiling in the summer. So the water cascades over my body as i wipe my body clean of the dirt and sweat. I dont hear the gate squeak open, only closed. I stand facing the wall just incase it's one of those weird guys from D Block coming into perve again. 

I sqweak myself when i once again feel Daryl's hands on my hips.  
"I told you i love your ass." He whispers on my ear. I feel his bare chest against my back, meaning he had stripped of his clothes. However, i did feel the fabric of his boxers against my bum so i know he wasn't fully naked. Yet.  
"Daryl-" I start but he cuts me off.  
"I locked the door." He states smugly.  
"I guessed, but-" He cut me off again.  
"What?! You dont want to? If you dont like me tell me because i'll be damned if i waste any more time on another woman that doesn't want me." He stands with his back to me. I was slightly taken aback by his statement. Was he insane!!? Ovcourse i wanted him! More than anything else!  
"Are you taking the piss, Daryl?! Ovcourse i want you! More than anything, believe me!" I state in an angry voice. He turns to face me, both of us wet.  
"Then why do you keep pushing me away?!" He borderline shouts. I storm towards him and push his chest.  
"I'm not going to sleep with you only for you to ignore me for days on end afterwards!" I shove his chest again. "Just because you have issues with accepting that someone actually cares about you doesnt mean i dont want you, Daryl!" I punch his chest. " STOP" punch. "BEING." punch. "AN" punch "ASS!!" I we to punch him again but he grabs my wrists and slams me up against the wall.  
"Watch your mouth, sunshine." He growls at me. I'll admit, it really turns me on.  
"Or what? Whatcha' gonna' do?!" I challenge. He growls as he nips at my ear. He just laughs. 

He flips me around so i'm pinned against the wall with my hands pinned above my head by Daryl. He presses his knee in between my legs and growls demonically in my ear.  
"Dont move your hands or you'll be sorry" He warns. I bite my lip as his hands slide from my wrists down to my hips, then to my ass. He squeezes it roughly lifting me slightly.  
His hand slides around to my womanhood and his hand ghosts over my thighs. I moan as my head leans against the wall.

"Dont ever talk to me like that again." He says as his hands go up to grab my breasts. I wiggle my hips into his crotch and it's his turn to moan. He grabs my hips and turns me so i'm facing him. His face inches from mine. His face creeping closer and closer to mine as the water still falls over us. I close the gap and our lips meet. He places his hand on the back of my head, deepening the kiss straight away. My arms wrap around his neck getting a grip on him and grinding my crotch against his. He moans and his holds reach around and undo my bra letting my girls free for the first time in a while. I giggle as his hand grips my breast and massages it. I push against him and push him so theres enough room for me to flip us around and pin him against the wall... As best i could seeing as i was less than half his size. He lets me and i run my hands down his chest, over his hips and into the top of his boxers. He doesnt break the kiss so i take this as a green light. I push my hands further into his boxers and grab his throbbing cock. 

Daryl bucks his hips into my hand and i grip him tighter pumping my hand back and forth. Him growing in my hand i moan as it turns my of more and more. I take his hand and put it on my ass, hinting that i wanted him to touch me. He complies and i pull away from his lips. He, once again, turns the tables so i was against the wall and slides his hand into my underwear. Mine slips out of his boxers unwillingly. His fingers expertly play with my clit and i turn to jelly in his arms, his free hand holding me up against the wall. It's been so long since i've had human contact. 

He drops to his knee's and pulls my underwear down as he does so. Looking up at me as if looking for permission i just grab his head and push it towards my sex. He complies and his mouth meets exactly where i wanted him. His tongue expertly moves around making me squirm, he grabs my thighs and lifts my left leg over his shoulder giving him better access. I squeak as his tongue enters me, i can feel him get more into it as he grabs my ass and pulls me closer to him as i wind my hands in his wet and shaggy hair. I use my free hand to massage my breast. His grip on my ass tightens and he sucks on my clit before getting up and kissing me. I taste myself and moan into his mouth. 

He pulls away and looks me in the eyes as i feel his throbbing, rock hard cock against my stomach.  
"Daryl, i swear to god." I moan out breathless. He takes no more time to lift me up against the wall, wrap my legs around him and line himself up with my entrance. I arch my back wanting more as i smash my lips into his again.. he slams into me and i scream into his mouth and he grips my hips with such strength i know for a fact there's going to be bruises later. He lifts me up and slams me down on his dick again and again and again and we both pant and moan and nip and suck at eachothers neck's and lips. 

"Sit on the bench" I manage to get out between strong thrusts. He complies and walks backwards not halting his movements for a second. He sits and i take control, i shove him back so he's laying flat as i ride him. His hands grab my breasts and his eyes close. His head leans back and he pants. His chest rising and falling as i bounce on his massive cock. His breathing starts to get shallow as i get sloppy and the knot grows tighter in my stomach. He senses this and starts thrusting up from his position gripping my hips and making eye contact with me as we both reach out limit. My body goes rigid and his thrusts stutter. 

"Fuck! AH..!"I growl as we both ride out our orgasms.  
"Shit, girl!" He somewhere between growls and shouts. 

I fall onto his chest as we both pant. I dont know where it's going from here. But i hope it involves more of that.


End file.
